solos tu y yo
by apriltellolover
Summary: este fanfic es humanizado se trata que abril le lleva un desayuno especial a donnie por lo que a hecho por ella y se fue al hospital porque estaba mal y salio del hospital hace dos semanas pero le pusieron puntos y ¿donnie podra decirles sus sentimientos a abril ? y abril los aceptara


solos tu y yo (humanizado )

comienza que abril va al departamento de donnie

abril se dirige a la puerta y le dice al portero del departamento y le dice si puede entrar y el portero le dice que si

abril le dice las gracias y se dirige a las escaleras y finalmente llega al piso donde vive donnie y le toca la puerte y dice

abril : *cojee su celular * wow , son las 7 segura que sigue durmiendo donnie

y donnie abre la puerta y se sorprende que era abril su princesa y abril le dice

abril : buenos días , donnie

y donnie también le dice, buenos días abril

abril : puedo pasar , donnie

donnie : si , claro pasa abril

abril pasa al departamento y le ha traído un desayuno especial y le pregunta

abril : ya haz desayunado donnie

y le dice

donnie : no ,recién iba a desayunar

abril : entonces que bueno que he venido a tiempo

y le dice que le ha traido un desayuno con mucho amor

abril : ve ha tu cama que yo te llevo el desayuno

y donnie le dice que no . aquí no mas , pero abril le dice que no que vaya a su cama a descansar porque todavía estaba mal de lo que le había operado y todavía tenia puntos , pero donnie le dice que no otra vez , pero abril sigue insistiendo hasta que donnie le dice okey y abril se pone contenta y le da una sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla lo que hace que donnie se ponga rojo y donnie va directo a su cuarto y se hecha y dice

donnie : ah,abril se pone muy cariñosa conmigo y se pregunta , acaso hace esto porque siente lo que yo siento por ella

y después dice que no podía ser eso porque ella es muy bonita como podía estar con alguien como yo

y abril viene con un desayuno light y le dice

abril : mira te he traído un jugo , un triple y dos manzanas

y donnie le dice

donnnie : ¿de que es el jugo ?

abril : es de papaya

donnie . ah, esta bien

y donnie le dice jugando

donnie : prueba tu primero

april : jajajaja, que malo

y donnie le señala que se siente en su cama al costado de el pero abril le dice que aqui estabien y donnie le dice

donnie : no abril , siéntate junto a mi

abril : no donnie es que tengo que limpiar lo que hecho en la cocina

y donnie le dice que después lo haga y abri le dice que no y después donnie le dice

donnie : ya pues abril , no quiero desayunar solo

y abril le dice : esta bien donnie

donni le pregunta abril

donnie :bien , antes de todo supongo que has estado practicando tus clases de manejo

y abril le dice

abril : claro que si donnie , leyendo siempre un poco donnie

donnie : a ya

abril : preguntame lo que quieras donni y yo te respondo

y donnie le pregunta algo para ver si sabe

donnie : esta bien, haber si ves un policía y un semáforo, a quien le haces caso , al policía o al semáforo

abril :ah , hobiamente , que veo a los dos y analizo , pues pienso ahí saco mis conclusiones

y donnie se rie y dice

donnie : * riendo *hay , se me sale los punto , escullame de verdad tienes que aprender a manejar abril , mira ya te compraste tu carrito , te has ganado tu carrito

mira terino mi desayuno y te enseño a manejar

abril : ah , esta bien donnie te espero entonces mientras tu termina tu desayuno

donnie :no , esperame aca , viendo la television

despues donnie prende la tele y ven sobre la haya y le pregunta

donnie : mira estan hablando sobre la haya

abril : ha sobre la haya

donnie : que es la haya ?

y abril le responde de forma graciosa

abril :la de la a ya pues la de aya

dnnie se rie con abril

donnie le dice

donnie : ya te veo mucho mejor abril

abril : si pues donnie , es que me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas me alegra porque se que a ti te ,gusta porque tu eres mi mejor amigo desde la primaria

donnie : gracias abril , a parte estoy muy contento con la sorpresa que me hicistes hoy de traerme el desayuno de sorpresa

abril : ah , gracias donnie

donnie : ya abril ,ayúdame con el desayuno y vamos a manejar

abril : no donnie , descansa de verdad

y donnie la mira con una cara de vamos abril

abril : esta bien donnie , vamos a manejar

donnie : escuchame , antes de todo la haya es lo que esta pasando ahorita entre peru y chile

abril lo mira le dice

abril : ay , donnie me gusta que hables haci ,eres tan inteligente

y abril se acerca a donnie y le da un beso en su mejila y donnie se pone rojo

continuara...

gracias por leer este fanfic de donnie y abril la segunta parte donnie le enseña a manejar a abril y donnie le confesar lo que siente por ella

¿ abril aprendera a manejar su auto ? y lo mas importante ¿ abril aceptara el amor de donnie ?

para descubrirlo lean la segunda parte de este fanfic _solos tu y yo_


End file.
